schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Nowhere Girl: Moving on to a new life
The first and only two chapters we have of "Nowhere Girl," an unfinished online graphic novel by Justine Shaw begin as a story about depression and how people deal with it. Showing signs When we first meet Jamie, the main character we see what she is writing in her journal about her problems in life, and she tells us the way she has decided how to solve her problems. When she goes to a friend to say goood-bye, she seems to hope that he will be able to talk her out of it. The reader waits to find out if Jamie is going to kill herself or if her friend is going to see the signs that she is showing him. Finally letting it out At first Jamie seems depressed. On page 21 you can see this, because when you are depress you usually try to change people's reasons for doing something nice for you into a negative. It's not that she doesn't like talking to people. She doesn't know how. It's exciting when Jamie finally expresses her feelings. On page 25 you can see how hard it is for Jamie to to open up, to talk about her life, and what made her feel like ending it. When she finally talks out her problem she is taking the first step toward letting go of those problems. If I were Jamie, I would try my best to explain to people that care about me, and tell them my situation, I would ask them to hlep me. I think this would be important to do because I would know that this problem can not be solved by myself. If I could meet Justine Shaw, I'd want to ask her is she writing from experience? I am not sure what her answer would be , but I do think that it is important because I would get a glimpse at what goes on in a persons head when they want to kill themself. So far, I think this online comic is interesting because I really like reading about a persons problem even if it is not real, and I'm enjoying the story, I never really read stories like this. Problems with being who she is Now I've finished the section of Part One in Nowhere Girl where Jamie finds out the her best friend is gay. The author also explains to us that Jamie wants to kill herself because she doesn't know how to be herself , when a lot people won't except what she feels is a big part of her life. I am very confuse about this part of the story, because I have notice that her friends haven't been honest with her. So that messes up the information that I get by reading the text. An example of something that I really do like about this book is on page #30 where the author shows the reason Jamie thought Danny became her friend. She finds out later on that she was misled. I think this is interesting because I think if Jamie knew that her best friend was gay she would of probely would of been able to talk to him about how she was feeling. She might not feel the need to want to kill herself if she knew that that she wasn't alone. The character that I like the best is the teacher because I think that she is comfortable with how she is.I also like her beacuse she was willing to sit down and talk to Jamie. One of the characters that I don't like is Danny because he seems like he type that is ashamed of who he is. I didn't like it when he kepted information away from her, that can sve her from killing herself. I look forward to reading the rest of this comic, because I want to see if she is willing to ge get help. I also want to see if Jamie and the teacher become more than friends, and if Danny would approve of them seeing eachother if they do become lovers.